


In Sickness

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Mild Language, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Abby handled many things well. Being sick? Not so much.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto/Jenny Shepard
Kudos: 9





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Established GJA OT3. Enjoy!!

She wraps herself in a cocoon of blankets, hoping to keep out of the chill. She was exhausted, mostly from working a 16-hour shift, and there was still more evidence to process in the morning. She wished that she could’ve gone to either Gibbs or Jen’s place, but it was Wednesday, and they had work the next day. She shivered, burrowing into the blankets. Normally, she’d sleep in her coffin, but she needed her bed. Tomorrow would be better.  
  
She’s not sure what wakes her at a quarter til 2, but she’s pulled from a dream, drenched in sweat, shivering. Her blankets pool at the end of her bed, and as she stretches to grab them, she feels the sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. She rushes to the bathroom, dry-heaves into the toilet. She stays until the nausea passes, pulls herself shakily off the floor before stumbling back into her bed.

* * *

She wakes when her alarm goes off at 6 and immediately hits snooze. She aches, the blankets too stifling, but it’s too cold to take them off. When the alarm goes off again, she shuts it off, falling back into a restless slumber.

* * *

The knocking on her bedroom door pulls her out of sleep. Her throat hurts, her head is pounding, and despite the blankets, she’s still freezing. And God, whoever’s knocking is being so _loud_.

“Abbs?”

She recognizes Gibbs’ voice, but his voice is echoing over and over, and she just wants him to be quiet.

“G’ away.” She manages to get out before she starts coughing.

He eases his way into the room, and she can imagine the frown on his lips. His hand brushes against her forehead, cold, and she immediately nudges his hand aside.

“You’re burning up.”

“I’m ok,” she moves to sit up, only to fall back down. Exhausted and unwilling to open her eyes, she wills him away, every thought on telling him to leave.

He nudges her slightly, moving up behind her and pulling her close, despite her protests as he wraps her in his arms, “Don’t fight, Abbs. Relax. Sleep.”

She groans softly in protest, her voice cracking before she finally relented and settled in his arms. It wasn’t long before she was back asleep.

* * *

She wakes sometime later to Jen playing with her hair. She wasn’t exactly sure how her lovers had managed to switch spots without waking her, but she would worry about that when she could think straight. She moans in appreciation, relaxing into her hold. She cherished being in Jen’s arms, how Jen always knew what she needed before she did. 

“Come on,” the redhead mutters, and she whimpered at the loss of her fingers combing through her hair, “Let me help you shower.”

“Mmm,” she growls. She didn’t wanna move. 

“Come on. It’ll help your fever go away.” It only takes a bit of coaxing for Jen to get her moving.

* * *

The water felt relaxing, Jen keeping her steady while she washes her back. When her hands travel lower, she whimpers, but Jen merely smiles and continues, never touching more than she needed.

The washcloth comes against the back of her neck and shoulders, reverent as it’s glided across tattooed skin, “How’s that? Feel good?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good,” Jen practically purrs, or at least in her fever-induced mind she does.

“Jenny,” she whimpered.

“It’s okay,” her voice is still soft and gentle, one hand moving the washcloth between her legs just slightly, “I’ve got you, sweetie. I’ve got you.” 

“Fuck,” Abby moans, bucking into her hand, “Please?”

She can feel the want rolling off the redhead in waves, heady and encompassing, but she held herself back. Instead, Jen moved to help wash her hair, and she focused on everything but the naked woman behind her. Because as much as she wanted to turn and kiss her, she didn’t want Jen to get sick like her.

Jen was gentle as she helped her out of the shower and got her dried off, gentle as she helped her into a clean pair of night clothes. They were a warmer pair, but still a soft material. Jen took her time drying her hair, getting her to relax further, and despite her exhaustion, she didn’t fight it. In fact, leaning back against her lover, she found herself dozing off once again, knowing she was completely safe.

* * *

When she next awakes, it’s to Gibbs’ voice gently coaxing her. She grumbles and turns away from him, feels Jen’s fingers brushing aside her hair to feel her temperature. She feels a bit better, but nowhere near 100%. 

“Still a bit high,” Jen’s voice is soft, speaking more to Gibbs than her.

His calloused fingers brush her cheek, “You up for some food, Abbs? Chicken soup from the diner?”

Her stomach rolled at the thought of eating, “Nngh.” She mumbled.

“Just a few bites,” Jen’s voice is gentle as she attempted to coax her into eating, “Please.”

She felt so exhausted, but she hated the pleading tone Jen was using. It wasn’t pity, she knew. Neither of her lovers could ever - would ever - pity her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, struggled to sit up. It’s a relief when her lovers help her. Normally, she hated feeling weak, but she was sick, so she could stand to feel a little pathetic, she supposed. 

She took a couple noisy sips of the broth, feeling it warm her belly. It _was_ good soup, she knew. She took a few bites of the noodles and chicken, a few more of the celery and carrots. Before she knew it, it was all gone. An embarrassed blush came onto her cheeks; she hadn’t realized she’d been that hungry. But if her lovers noticed, they didn’t acknowledge it.

“Want some more?” Gibbs asked as he took the bowl from her carefully. 

Her stomach grumbled its own reply before she could voice it, and she wordlessly nodded her head.

Jen fed her a couple crackers while Gibbs went to get another helping of the soup. She even drank a few sips of water, letting Jen hold the straw up for her. She ate the next bowl a bit slower, savoring it more. They were so attentive to her, and it warmed her heart. Even when she was being her most stubborn, they never pushed her more than they knew she could handle. But then, she supposed, they knew her nearly better than she knew herself.

* * *

When she next wakes, it’s to her loves sleeping beside her. It’s dark outside and a quick look at the clock reveals it to be nearing midnight. She plans on going into work today, having been off for all of yesterday, and just hoped her body would allow her that privilege. She was feeling much better than she did the day before. 

She settles back on the bed, careful not to disturb either Gibbs or Jen. Her lovers had been beyond patient with her ever since she’d gotten sick. As if woken by her inner ramblings, they stirred in the dark, reaching out for her gently.

“You okay?” Gibbs’ voice is soft, a rarity that not a lot of people were privileged to hear.

“Yeah,” her voice is just as soft, so loud in the quiet, “just thinking.”

Jen’s hand finds hers, squeezing gently, and as if reading her thoughts says, “We love you too.”

Her face warms at the admission, though they’d both said it hundreds of times before. And as always, in the quiet, in the dark, it always made it feel more intimate. It always _was_ more intimate.

She could feel sleep attempting to claim her once more, her body still just as exhausted as the day before despite her insistence that she was feeling better. She feels their arms come around to hold her closer, Gibbs’ voice slightly teasing as he adds, “If you didn’t, this would be awkward.”

Her laughter fades as she falls asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
